Thomas Brent
Thomas Brent is the son of Frank, and Marjia Brent making him a member of House Brent. Thomas Brent has a sister in Fionna Brent, and a younger brother named Franklin Brent, of whome his sister Fionna Brent is at the end of the Rise of Lucerne being attempted to marry off to a suitable husband, while his brother Franklin Brent has taken control of the mounted element of the forces of House Brent and through this has transformed it to his vision of a cavalry force. Thomas Brent is married to Clare Brent, of whome he has one young child with. Thomas Brent was sent to squire with House Duntower as a young man and during his time squiring there he would become very close with Gunthor Duntower, Derek Darkwood II., and Clare Darnagen of whom Clare would become bethrothed to him after his urging to his father, and the other two would become his best friends. Thomas Brent was not of the same economics love that the rest of his family was and as such at the age of 14 he ignored the waiting position at the mine, and chose instead to take a position in the House Brent Honor Gaurd. Under this position he joined the forces of House Brent and too one of the command roles during House Brent's movement into the east against Gondor, and it was during this time that he found his first piece of fame as he would lead a small cavalry squad against mercenaries defending a small village and would route them easily. Thomas then left his families ancestoral estate, and has taken residence in the new House Brent property of Castle Stragnarax after in a shocking move his father chose him over Franklin his younger brother who had until then been favored for everything including many had thought the heir of House Brent. While in the Castle he has grown close to Benjamin Bradfoot who showed Thomas that he was still young and while he had great ideas those were just ideas at his early age and he needed time to really become a great leader of men. While some rich noblechildren would have scoffed at this Thomas respected Benjamin respected him enough to listen and during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax he allowed Benjamin to lead the defence while he took a secondary role. Following the Battle of Castle Strangarax Thomas would become more inclined to growing the defences, and found his success had given him a lot of respect by the others of the castle and had given him more support from the royal family in Lucerne. Knighted following the battle he found himself no longer just leader in name, and had become a true knight in terms of the way he was looked at by the vassals of the castle. History Early History Thomas Brent was born the son of Frank, and Marjia Brent, and in this position he was expected of great things in the rich House Brent. Influence Despite this Thomas grew increasingly confident and powerful at fighting and it became increasingly difficult for his father to restrict anything he did since he was close to the age of maturity and his charisma had meant that despite his fathers disdain for him he was growing increasingly influential in the area. Honor Guard When Thomas every attempt to join a military unit in the west was seemingly blocked by his parents he forced their hand by joining the House Brent honor guard. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Castle Stragnarax Main Article : Castle Stragnarax 'Family Members' House Brent.jpeg|Frank Brent - Father|link=Frank Brent House Brent.jpeg|Marjia Brent - Mother|link=Marjia Brent Franklin Brent1.jpg|Franklin Brent - Brother|link=Franklin Brent Fionna Brent1.jpg|Fionna Brent - Sister|link=Fionna Brent Relationships Franklin Brent1.jpg|Franklin Brent - Family Franklin Brent, and Thomas Brent would have a strange relationship for much of their youth as Franklin despite being younger always acted as if he was the noble heir of House Brent due to the favortism that he recieved from their father. This continued for their entire childhood, and thus their relationship did a dramatic flip when Thomas was given command of Castle Stragnarax following the planned construction of the castle. Franklin would seek his brother out before he left for the castle's construction and the two would argue but for the first time they argued as equals and Thomas finally told Franklin the way he had made him feel for all the years he had treated him as dirt. During the Battle of Castle of Stragnarax it was Franklin that came to Thomas's rescue, and during the climax of the battle they were both knighted by Martin Ordos, and looking at eachother they finally for maybe the first time in their lives saw eachother as the brothers that they were. When Franklin left for the Westerlands it was only Thomas that he was willing to see from his family outside of course for his sister Fionna Brent of whom was his closest friend.|link=Franklin Brent Thomas Brent.jpg|Thomas Brent - Family|link=Thomas Brent Family Members Frank Brent - Father Marjia Brent - Mother Clare Brent - Wife Fionna Brent - Sister Franklin Brent - Brother Relationships Franklin Brent See Also : Franklin Brent Franklin Brent, and Thomas Brent would have a strange relationship for much of their youth as Franklin despite being younger always acted as if he was the noble heir of House Brent due to the favortism that he recieved from their father. This continued for their entire childhood, and thus their relationship did a dramatic flip when Thomas was given command of Castle Stragnarax following the planned construction of the castle. Franklin would seek his brother out before he left for the castle's construction and the two would argue but for the first time they argued as equals and Thomas finally told Franklin the way he had made him feel for all the years he had treated him as dirt. During the Battle of Castle of Stragnarax it was Franklin that came to Thomas's rescue, and during the climax of the battle they were both knighted by Martin Ordos, and looking at eachother they finally for maybe the first time in their lives saw eachother as the brothers that they were. When Franklin left for the Westerlands it was only Thomas that he was willing to see from his family outside of course for his sister Fionna Brent of whom was his closest friend. Clare Brent See Also : Clare Brent Derek Darkwood II. See Also : Derek Darkwood II. Gunthor Duntower See Also : Gunthor Duntower Category:House Brent Category:Yarl of Castle Stragnarax Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Vandal